


All Is Found

by KimchiKitty7



Series: The Caleb Chronicles [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Caleb needs a hug, I promise, I'll get to real plot soon, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiKitty7/pseuds/KimchiKitty7
Summary: A savior does not always mean life improves. Especially not for the least popular pard member.
Series: The Caleb Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All Is Found

I should be grateful, really. But I'm not. Maybe that makes me an asshole, but it's the truth. And isn't that what keeps getting preached at me? Do better. Be better. Tell the truth. Don't be... You.

I've been lucky enough to be living at Anita's house since they merged our pards. And yeah, I'm grateful that she stopped Chimera and I'm not getting fucked over on a daily basis. But I kind of still am? I mean, take this morning for example. I sleep on the couch because I guess I'm not good enough to rate a guest room. So, I get woken up when she leaves for work, when Nathaniel leaves for work, when they get back, and when Micah leaves in the morning. Yet somehow, I was the one who got screamed at by her for being lazy and sleeping all day.

And when I opened my mouth to try and say anything? I got my past thrown in my face. Apparently, everyone else gets a fresh start. Except for me. Guess I'm just special like that.

And one thing I will give Anita, she definitely tells it like she sees it. I am the scum of the Earth in her eyes. A sadistic, bloodthirsty rapist who deserves everything terrible that has ever happened to me. I guess no allowances are made for those who are not perfect in every way. I have done terrible things. And I have had terrible things done to me. And some of what I did was because I could not handle having even one more minute of torture. Other things I did to try and survive. In this new world I live in, there is no difference between that and choosing to harm others for fun.

So be it. If they're going to think the worst of me, no matter what I do, then I might as well do what I want. They want me out of the house more? Fine. Time to see what Saint Louis has to offer. Can't be anything worse than what's already happened.


End file.
